Dude Watch your steps
by QuinsStories
Summary: Katniss everdeen 17 years old and a high school student. Thats the only thing you can indentify me in. I'm not special. The love I have is special. For the last 7 years I've been in love with Peeta Mellark. I have to get over him. I have to.
1. Chapter 1

"Dude watch your step" I shouted at the guy that just bumped me.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's my fault. Let me grab this for you." He bend forward and I was thinking about giving this ass just a little bump so he'd fall. Sadly enough I'm too good hearted for that.

He stood straight again and now I recognized him again. It's Peeta Mellark. One of the popular kids in school. I hated this fact that made him unreachable. My crush on him is going on for ages already. But I just pushed it away, as I realized it would never happen between us. I'm not like the sweetest girl and far from the prettiest. I'm random sized. Always wear my hair in a slobby braid. And my clothing is just always the same. Little leather boots. Just some shabby pants and a way to big tee.

'Peeta.' I almost sighed cause of stress. His beautiful piercing eyes just made my skin chill and my heart skip a beat. He slowly came up and smiled a little.

'Hello, miss "I'm a little grumpy". How are you?' He still held my books.

'I'm good Peeta. How are you?' I asked shy but still loud.

'Great Katniss. Really. Especially the last 5 minutes.' He looked at me with that sweet look that I can't stand. I leaned at the wall cause I knew I would fall if I didn't.

'So did you go to Delly's party last weekend? Cause I was planning on seeing you there. But I couldn't find you.

No Peeta. Stop it. Peeta and I know each other for a long time.. a very, very long time. But it's just the nature of high school. Hot guys like him go do cool stuff like sports. Well actually Peeta never liked sports. He's more artistic. Again. Another detail on sexyness.

'No.. I.. no I wasn't there.' I played with the end of my braid and Peeta followed my hand. Going to my upper lady part. He was checking me out. And he just got me freaked out.

'Peeta!..' He looked up in shock, embarrassed about the staring. 'if I would ask you to punch me would you do it?'

I need to know If I was dreaming.

'Well.' I saw him breaking brains. 'Only if you really want to?' He asked playfully and said 'If I would ask you to go picnic with me. Would you do it?'

OKAY so stop now! Did Peeta Mellark just asked me out. Stay clear Katniss. You have a reputation.

'Only if you really want to?' I asked really cool while my inner body just kept fainting and wake up.

He got a big smile on his face. 'Well that's set. After school we'll go to my house. Get the basket and go to the park .'

He spread his arms to give me a hug. But I stopped him with a finger in the air like I was telling him to stop.

'You already get a basket done? You just thought I would say yes anyway?' Getting a little offensive here.

'I didn't knew if you would go with me.. I just hoped. And if you didn't want to go I'd ask Prim.' He said sarcastically.  
>Prim is my little sister. She takes art lessons of him and they are pretty good friends, like everyone when they meet Primrose, her full name btw.<p>

'can I hug you know? Cause I really want to.' He asked with his head a little bit to the side. I said yes and his big arms just took me in. Made me touch his muscled body. I put my arms around him. He walked away. Leaving me there. I finally opened my locker to change books. Only thought. Peeta. With a sigh I slammed my door and looked outside. Wonderful picnic weather. Rain.

The whole school was dismissed and I walked with Peeta on my side, holding up a umbrella, to his car. The awkward silence while the ride was filled up with his constant talking. I was just thinking about the fact that I was going to be alone in a park with Peeta and without me mentioning it, I was in his house. His bedroom to be exact. He just opened the door for me and let me inspect it on my own. It was beautiful with paintings all over. It was simple if you didn't count the art. There was a desk, a wardrobe, a bed and that's it. I walked to his bed.

'Peeta, why did you ask me to go out with you. Since we haven't had a proper conversation for about a year.' I asked him while I went to sit on his bed. It seems to take him a lot of energy to come up with an answer. He slowly walked up to me and came sit right next to me.

'Well, that's simple. Cause I crush on you my whole life. And you looked so unreachable. I didn't had the balls to meet ya.' He lay his hand over mine and try to make our fingers trough each other.

'Katniss… I love you.'


	2. Chapter 2

I can t believe I just said that.

Katniss looked at me like I was an alien. She stood up and walked rounds in my room. I just decided to sit. No, it wasn't a decision. I seriously wasn't able to do something. What are you.  
>Katniss tried to say something. I didn't want to hear it. This whole plan was stupid. Every guy I know crushes on her. But she's so unreachable that no one dares to try with her. Why in gods name did I tried this.<br>I mean just walking up to her, asking her on a date while we haven't talked in years. And then I tell her I love her! I mean of course I love her.

I already did my whole life. The day she walked in my parents bakery.

"Hello dear, what can I get for you"? My mother asked Katniss as she walked in. Katniss took out a little paper.  
>"Hello miss, I don t know how to pronounce this so I just give it to you?" 11 year old Katniss asked. She looked up and saw me staring at her. She was shy and turned a little pink.<br>"That is a lot of bread dear! Are you sure you have the money for it"? My mother asked her.  
>Katniss grabbed something out of her pocket. It was like 30 dollars. That is enough more than that.<p>

"Baby, why don't you help Katniss bring the breads home?" My mother asked me. I looked at Katniss, as she eagerly nodded.  
>We walked towards her home. We didn't talk that much, but it was nice walk in silence. As she stopped I realized we were at her house. She took the bag of breads I held and walked towards the door.<p>

"I'm Peeta." I said fast before she could get in. She turned around which made her always famous braid swing, she looked at me and said:

"I know who you are." Smiled and closed the door.

That was the first time I met Katniss Everdeen.

"Seriously, where is the camera cause this is not funny Peeta!" she almost screamed with tears in her eyes.  
>"Katniss there is no joke, no one is laughing." I said slowly.<br>"You can't just tell me you love me okay! That is not .. just gosh! Read the rules man. You can't mess with a girl like that." She was throwing her hands from her head towards me.  
>I stood up and grabbed her hands.<br>"Katniss, I m not messing with you. I'd never do that to you. I truly like you. I know it was maybe weird to tell you I love you. But that is how I feel." She was watching me with tears in her eyes. "I will not break you as Gale did."

I saw that hurt her. "I know what he did to you Katniss. I will never hurt you. Please trust me and."  
>She stopped me with a kiss. And then she laid her head in my neck. I wanted more. This was the best feeling I've ever had. I slowly moved my head and try to make her do the same so she would be close to my face again. Our noses almost touching.<br>"Peeta I do like you."  
>And there again were her lips getting close with mine. Her hands running up my body towards my neck. My hands were on her hips. They fitted there like they were made to be there.<br>Then suddenly she stopped, grabbed her bag and ran away. I heard the doors slamming and saw her walking away through the window.

I just can't place what just happened.

**Katniss pov**

**"Katniss, I m not messing with you. I'd never do that to you. I truly like you. I know it was maybe weird to tell you I love you. But that is how I feel." **

**I couldn't believe what I was hearing here. **  
><strong>"I will not break you as Gale did." That just brang up more tears, he said more but I just wanted to kiss him. Which I did. And the moment my lips met his it was electric. I got caught up in the moment and asked to deepen it with my tongue. <strong>  
><strong>He eagerly gave me entrance. This kiss was amazing, his hands on my hips and mine in his neck. It's like we were made for each other. <strong>  
><strong>I need to stop being so stupid. This can't be happening. With a lot of pain I pulled him away grabbed my bag and ran away. <strong>  
><strong>This dude was crazy. I just walked home with the rain washing away my tears. I wasn t sad. Just really, really confused.<strong>

**Thats it guys. :D looking forward to write every week. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you everyone for you support. Normally I'll post every week. But this chapter is small so I'll just give it as a treat.  
>I got some awesome response to this. From twitter and facebook. And I wanted to thank for that. It's for me as exiting as for you what will happen between Peeta and Katniss. Cause my stories can go way of from what was in my mind in the first place. We leave off where we ended.<em>**

**_I hope you enjoy :D_**

**KATNISS POV**

When I came home I directly got over to my room. I knew that Prim would be worried if she saw my tears, so I locked the door, to make sure she wouldn't come in and see me.  
>Why is Peeta doing this to me?<br>I can't trust boys. And telling me he loved me. He just can't tell me stuff like that. I kicked off my boots, pulled off my wet clothes and my bra, for a sweater.

"Kat! Kat there's phone for you!" Prim shouted.  
>I really didn't want to talk to anyone.<br>"Who is it?"  
>"It s Peeta, he said it was REAAAALLY important." Prim said as she knocked on the door.<br>When she tried to open my door she saw it was locked. "Peeta is it okay if I call you back? .. okay Bye peet."  
>She hang up the phone and as soon as I heard that beep, the worried little sister frenzy started.<p>

"Katniss, open this door now." I swear that kid was scary as hell.  
>Only 12 but I knew what she was capable of.<br>"Prim Just go okay." I murmured "Just go there's nothing."

"Katniss. Believe me I'll come in. So just .open .that. damn door. now." She said in a slow voice.

I broke and walked over towards the door. I actually needed her.  
>When I opened the door I immediately walked back to my bed.<br>"Ahh lovely, I really didn t look forward to climb in into your window." Prim said in her easy voice.  
>I gave her my "wtf girl, wtf" -face.<br>And then she saw my tears.  
>"Katniss what happened?" The tone of her voice changed completely.<br>We got to sit face to face on my bed. I was hugging my legs.

"I'm just really confused." I said with a bunch of tears running down.  
>"Gosh Katniss! I didn't even knew you had that many tears! I didn't knew you had a single one!" I gave her a little laugh.<br>"What happened Kat, really. Who did this. You never cry!"

I decided to just spill it all. I had no reason not to. I stopped crying.. there was nothing left in my eyes.

"Okay so imagine. You are in love with a boy for your whole live. You've been with other guys, but just to make him jealous. He'd never talked to you and you weren't planning on it. And then he ask you out. And it's like the best moment of your live. You feel like.  
>You feel like nothing could hurt you. You go to his house, nervous obviously, but you go.<br>Then just at the most random time ever. He tells you he loves you. He told me he loved me. I couldn't take that. It isn't possible that Peeta would love me."  
>There I stopped.. I didn t mend to mention him. Oh shit now it comes.<p>

Prim gasped. "Omg did he finally told you that! And you love him back! Like what.. but why are you crying than. This is good. Right?" Prim rushed.

"What is this Prim! You knew it, come on I'm your sister you should've told me!" I threw a pillow to her. What is wrong with her!

"No I shouldn't, you'd freak out. But please don't cry. He's not kidding. He really likes you." She laid down her hands on my knees for a second.

"Okay now I have to go do something, you'll be okay?" I nodded.  
>She walked away And I decided to just lay down and calm. After an hour or 2 someone knocked on my door again.<br>"Prim leave me, I m sleeping!" I absolutely wasn t, just staring at the ceiling.

That was when I saw a well build guy standing in the doorpost. A blond one. Peeta.

**_No my god.. peeta came to talk. This is just a little something in between.. You can't call it a Chapter actually but I don't give a shit :D  
>I have btw no Idea how many chapters this one will be. Since they mostly aren't that long. But definately more then 20. cause I love doing this. Next chapter will be long. and its up next wednesday. In the evening.<em>**

**_You don't have to pay to review so please do it! I appreciate! _**

**_(btw: I'm dutch, so sometimes there are some mistakes.. probably. But mistakes are human right :D)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for still reading. We start were we ended. Peeta's come in :O. Hope you enjoy!**

**Katniss POV**

"You have got to be kidding me." I whispered, peeta didn't heard me. I hope.  
>"Can I come in? Prim told me you would like to talk to me?" He said softly<br>"No, no you can t come in." I said to him while I tried to hide my messed up face and hair.

He looked a little confused.

"You can, but not now. Give me a minute." I ran to the door and closed it.

I heard him laughing. I just quickly fixed my braid and washed my face. And most important, Put on a bra!  
>I ran back to the door and opened it for him.<br>"Thank you." He said, smiling with his eyes. "So you wanted to talk to me?" He said while he walked to my bed. "nice room."  
>He made me laughing by only being here. I should give this a chance.<p>

"I rather hear you talking peeta." I grabbed a chair and put it down on a safe distance from him.

"Well, first. I'm sorry for saying I love you. I realized it was totally the wrong word choice. And I should just say I like you.  
>I didn't want to freak you out. Really that was just me being stupid and childish." He looked me right in the eyes while saying this.<p>

"But you do like me? How long?" I asked really curious.

"Yes! Yes I do like you. And this will again freak you out. And you probably don't remember this.  
>But I like you since the first time you walked in our bakery and I walked you home. We were only 11." He began talking shy.<br>"It was when you said 'I know who you are.' when I thought yes, she is awesome. Just." He sighed a bit and then kept his story rolling.  
>"We actually were friends at school before High school broke everything. I really wanted to keep our friendship alive, but you were just. Gosh there were so many good looking kids who liked you. And even they didn't had a chance on you. I just thought it would be hopeless. But I never forgot about you.<br>And my feelings got stronger just a while ago, when we were both mathletes. Even though you didn't said that much.. actually nothing. You laughed about my jokes. And."

"I remember, you know." I said with my head a little to the side.  
>He was confused by my interrupting.<br>"You remember what"? He asked really confused. His face made me laugh a bit.  
>"I remember about the bread. I'd never forget that. It was my very first time I felt butterflies."<br>I looked at the ceiling while saying that and I playfully looked back at him.  
>"I was really afraid you know, to go to your store. I knew that the boy with the blonde hair and the sweetest smile would be there. That little teaser who once shared his donut with me when I'd forgotten my lunch."<p>

We just looked at each other with a little smile on our face.  
>"When my dad died, it was the same time I go to high school. I just closed myself from everyone else. I already liked you but you were 'Popular'. Something that just made it impossible for me to reach you." I said straight.<br>"Katniss you have no idea do you?" He asked serious. My face made an absolute transformation and my brows came closer to each other.  
>"Well, probably I don't." I didn't know what else to say to him. I actually really have no idea.<br>"Peeta, What about we start all over. As friends. If you want?" I saw it as the best option.  
>Peeta stood up, and so did I. "Okay, That's set."<br>He gave me a long hug. It was long and I wanted it to last forever. Peeta let me go and walked up to my door. As he was almost gone he stopped and turn around.  
>"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight for school?" Peeta asked.<br>"Sounds good." I smiled.  
>"Okay." He smiled and closed the door.<p>

_PEETA POV_

_I walked out of Katniss her room and saw Prim walking out of hers. _

_"Hey bud, how did it work out?" Prim said as she walked over to me. _  
><em>"Well pretty good Prim. You're the best." I said meaning it. She's really the best in fixing things.<em>  
><em>"I know I'm the best Peeta. You don't have to tell me that." She took a pause looking at me. "Although I like it, throw it at me one more time." She said closing her eyes and opening her arms as if she expecting something to come at her.<em>  
><em>"You are the best Prim!" I laughed.<em>

_"Yeah that feels good, so tonight's class is still on? **Or do you have a date with a certain someone?"** She said the last part of her sentence really loud and we were still at the hallway on katniss her room. _  
><em>I widened my eyes as I realized what happened. <em>  
><em>"I CAN HEAR YOU PRIM, LET THE BOY GO, YOU TEASE." Katniss shouted from her room. <em>  
><em>I turned full tomato red. Prim laughed her ass off as she walked me out of the door. <em>  
><em>"See you tonight Prim." I said as I walked out of the door. I put on my hood.<em>  
><em>"See ya." She said as she closed the door.<em>

_ I walked to my car, only thinking about Katniss. I will not lose her. I will take care of her. I was at the door of my car as I sneaked a look into her window. She had her laptop in front of her. I just took a moment. She looked in my way and we got our eyes locked. She got a big smile on her face and closed her curtains. I smiled too. Just an older version of Prim. I Love her. I really do._

**THATS IT AGAIN... Please review. What do you think. How will "Tomorrow be". How will Katniss react on the friendship. How will Peeta be. I Actually already know :O. Tell me what will happen in the next Chapter!**

**Much love, Quinn**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEy Lovely readers! This Chapter is pretty long I think. And I so so sooo Hope you like it. There are some inside jokes some of you diehard fans will get but for the rest it'll be fun too! **

**ENJOY!**

Peeta s POV

I was awake, watching my alarm clock. Waiting for it to go off. I don't know how it's possible that I woke up this early, since normally my brothers  
>have to kick me out of bed. My alarm went to 7:00AM and the most annoying sound came out. I let it go and wait till it stopped.<br>I don't know Why. But something is stopping me. I heard heavy footsteps in the hall and I knew my brother Dane was coming to wake me in an irritating way. Still not moving.

"Peeta!" He stood in the door post. "Wake up ass!" He threw his football at me and with a quick move I catch it.  
>He always forget that although I not play, I'm pretty good at football.<p>

"Nice Catch! He said surprised.

I threw the ball back at him. Hard.

"So, ya tellin me whats happenin bro?" He said tossing the ball in his hands.

I hated it when he spoke in his gangster football player accent. It's so ridiculous.

"_Nothing's happening bro._ Now go out of my way. I need to pee." I shoved him aside and walked to the toilet down stairs. He followed me.

He's maybe a year older than me. And we almost look exactly alike. But He is really annoying.

"Oh come on! You have to tell me dude. Who am I?" He spread his arms. I kept walking towards the bathroom and locked the door.  
>"DUDE I'm ya brother. I won't stop until you tell me what's on your mind. I couldn't even concentrate on peeing anymore. How am I gonna tell the jerk what's going on.<br>If I don't even know it myself. I let the last drips fall in the toilet, put my pants back on and flushed.  
>I unlocked the door and when I wanted to open it I couldn't.<p>

"Dane.. I swear to god. I'll do you something if you don t go away from that door now!" I screamed through the door.  
>"Peeta, we all know I'm stronger. Let's not play that game." He said teasing.<p>

And now I realized what was wrong. I was nervous for being friends with Katniss. For picking her up and for hanging out.  
>And if I don't get out of this room I ll be late.<br>"Dane. Really I don't have time for this. Open that door!"

Where is mike when I need him. Mike is the oldest brother.

"Dane please go, it's Katniss okay. Please let me out now. Cause you might think you're stronger. But believe me. I'll take you down." I was getting freaking mad now.

"Oohh, that hot stuff is on the market again. I should give it a try don't you think?" Enough.

I grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door very hard. On Dane's side I heard something snap in his wrist. But I didn't give a shit. I only had half an hour to eat breakfast, shower, get my books for school, Do my hair, get clothes on and head to Katniss. I was kind of feeling like Rebecca Black at this time.  
>I rushed doing everything and I ended up too early, with my Ipad in front of me and a salmoncream cheese sandwich in my hand. I was on facebook. Scrolling seeing only boring posts, when I saw the status of Prim everdeen.

"_It is a special day people, I finally convinced my sister on making a facebook! Add her people._" I went to her page to see her profile picture.

It's one of her and Prim at the volleyball tournament of this summer. They won the first price trophy. She looks really cute on the picture. I decided not to be pushy and already add her.. I might wait a day to do it. I just stared at her picture. As I saw something changing on her profile.

"_Waiting for my ride to school. :D_" You can't be cuter. Like really.

I packed my Ipad and checked if I had my sketch book. Grabbed the two coffee cups I made for me and Katniss, and ran to my car. I was happy about today.  
>It will be good. I'll make it good. I made it at her home and texted her that I was outside.<br>She came out prettier than ever before. Her hair was in the same braid but it looked shinier, She had a skinny jeans on with those cute leather boots and a white V-neck shirt.  
>She had a silver necklace on with something hanging on it. She stepped into the car and gave me a hug.<br>"Hi" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, May I say it. But you look.. great." I made her blush.

"Yeah, well the boots are mine, pants also. The shirt is Prim's. I don't know. Or the kid is extremely long for her age. Or I'm too small." She said with a little laugh.

"Little bit of both, actually." I teased. I started the car.

"Yeah I know right." She said calmed down.

"Where did you get the necklace?" I asked.  
>I was staring at it. It was beautiful. It was a silver bird, spreading its wings with an arrow in the mouth and it had a circle around. It was really pretty.<p>

"My psychic aunt Suzanne gave me this. She made it herself. When I asked what it was, she answered me "_It's a Mockingjay. But you are not the right  
>Katniss to understand.<em>" I don't understand the lady, so she's probably right. She talks crazy stuff about the future. I swear. Sometimes she has stories. She could fill BOOKS with it. No kidding. But the necklace is pretty, so I just keep it."

"It's really cool." I grabbed her coffee and gave it to her.

"oh.. thanks" She took a small sip of it and I saw her face make weird movements.

"Katniss?" I asked keeping my laugh hidden. "Do you actually like coffee, cause if you don't, you don't have to drink it."

"oh thank you, I was afraid I would hurt you. But I drink nothing warm but Hot chocolate." She said apologizing.

"Don't worry about it kat." When I said it I didn't knew if I was supposed to use that to her. But she seemed to be okay with it.

"Can you please check in which room my class is? My Ipad is in my bag." I turned to the right and we were almost at the parking lot.

"We have history, room 260." She said without even looking.

"Wait you know your schedule? Without even looking?" I was very surprised.

"I have no Idea, how I do it. I'm sorry." She said laughing. I parked the car and shut it down.

"I just mentioned it but why isn't Dane riding with us? Normally you drive him to school right?" Katniss asked me.  
>We got out of the car and I walked up to her.<p>

"Well this morning there was a little accident. And I broke his wrist.. and the door." She stopped to look at me with that funny face of her.

"Just help me avoid the Coach okay kat? Cause the man will kill me if he knew I did it and that Dale can't play for at least a month." I walked further.  
>And she ran a little to come next to me. I know it. We are just friends. But only this connection with her made me feel amazing.<br>All out of the sudden I felt some way to heavy guy jump my back.

"DUDE, WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!" Jason yelled at me.

Then he saw I was walking with Katniss and he got all straight up again. Playing his all charming self. Everyone does when they see katniss.

"Well, well. Look at this. May I have the pleasure of walking Miss Everdeen to her class?" He made a bow of his arm. But Katniss just looked at him. And then at me behind him.  
>"You mend this?" She said to me. Totally ignoring Jason. Which I loved. Yes I did. I laughed. This is exactly what I mend with the boys liking her.<br>Doing their best for her. She looked at Jason again. And turned red.

"Actually , no. uhm. Sorry?" She walked up to me gave me a hug and held me around my back. Leaning a little bit to look at my face.

"Will I see you at history? I need to go to my locker." She said with a smile on her face.

I leaned in for a kiss but she stepped back. "Friends peeta."  
>And then she was gone. Jason just looked openmouthed at me.<p>

"Fuck. Okay Peeta without kidding. How did you get her. How did you get Katniss Everdeen talking. She hugged you. Like she's pretty hot man." Jason said waaay to loud.

All my friends were now around me. Talking about Katniss. With the whole group we walked into the school. I heard too much dirty talk about her.  
>She's different. I don't want to do her. I want her to be save.<p>

"You guys should really stop it now. None of you can do her. You won't even try anymore cause I won t let you." I said mad. They all went silent.

"What the hell dude. She's hot but not like super or something. Calm down." Mike said.

"Just skip it okay. I have history now." I walked away from the group, and just before class started I slipped in.  
>I got the table right behind Katniss. The class didn't even start for 5 minutes and she already send me a note.<p>

_You help me noticing boys doing their thing , And I ll watch out for the coach. Deal?_

I quickly wrote one back.

_Deal_!

_Thanks buddy._ She wrote back.  
>Buddy right. I almost forgot.<p>

**NOOO KATNISS! you call him Buddy.. Really. And an almost kiss! Ghdjsasd. I hope you liked it! **

** pleasee Review! Any tips would be greatt! **

**Next chapter will be up maybe monday! I have a lot of homework! so I'll try :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm FREAAKING SORRY GUYS! I'm Just so busy and couldn't upload and I was dying to write again so here I am. Last Chapter Katniss made clear to be only Buddy's with Peeta.. "AWW" that bitch "I'm sorry but I love Peeta" We'll be right there were I left of. Please review. It will really make me write faster!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

_Katniss POV. _

Yes, I was a coward. I could not be cool with the fact of me and Peeta being together.  
>The moment I wrote "Buddy" on that paper and gave it to him I felt guilty. I just can't be with someone in that way. I had no Idea what the teacher discussed and I was somewhere far away in thoughts. My mind was getting in flashbacks.<br>Flashbacks of me and Gale. The guy who I –in theories- should marry. Get kids with. It was all set out for us. We just had to live the rules.  
>I always had an eye for Peeta. But when Gale was in my life. I couldn't think about anyone else anymore.<br>The flashbacks of that night. Those nights. Those months. Tried to creep into my mind. I did everything I could not to think about Gale.

The bell rang and I immediately grabbed my bag en books and ran away. I had PE. Time to think freely. I was first to change and when I was in the gym I just started to run rounds. There was nobody there. And I was at 20 rounds when the first one set in. I only saw a door swing in the corner of my eyes and didn't spend much time who it was. The teacher was watching me while I was running the crap out of me. Keep running in the same rounds. Keep running into the thoughts. Making the same mistakes.

"Katniss!" Mr. Cravement shouted. "A minute please."

I walked to him and was breathing pretty stable.

"What are you doing?" The coach said.

"What do you mean coach? If I may ask?" I had no Idea what the man was talking about.

"Why are you not on one of the school teams? Why do you hate me so bad that you won't join us?" The coach had asked me this a lot. Since the beginning of this year he was trying to get me on one of the teams. He couldn't care what team cause I'm great in any sport. I just didn't want to.

"Coach we been here before, I'm not interested in joining a sport." He looked at me really grumpy. It was like he was going to explode.

"Ask Simone. She would die for a place in your teams." I grabbed a basketball and walked away but as soon as I turned around Peeta was right in front of me.

"hey." I said just loud enough to hear.

"Hey, Best out of 7?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Of all sports I like Basketball the most. This has to be easy. I did the first shot. Goal.

"Nice!" Peeta said

"I know." I passed the ball to him. He bounced it twice and did a shot. He also scored. We did it in silence and at 5 Peeta walked to me and stood in front of me.

"Katniss, make up your mind. Yesterday you kissed me. I didn't do a thing. Yeah accept for kissing back. Now today you make it really clear we are just buddies. Nothing more. You can't mess with me like that okay? I really like you kat, And I care about you. Please don't act like you don't care about me. I can't handle that." Peeta looked me right in the eyes and there was no escape.

"I'm sorry." I dropped my ball and ran away.

"Where do you think you're going, miss Everdeen?" The coach said.

"If you let me go I'll join the basketball team." I stood still but ready to start running again. He didn't even had to think long about it.

"Go. Tomorrow after school I'll see you." He said and then he whistled. I saw Peeta looking after me but I ignored his look.

**Peeta's POV**

**When I saw that Katniss was going away I just threw my ball away. I thought about Katniss all class. After class I Called Katniss over and over again. I'm not gonna let her go. Not again. I decided to call Prim if she was home. **

**"_Prim?" I said trough the phone. "You there?"  
>"Yeah Peeta wait a moment." She whispered. I heard some doors and at the and the wind going through the microphone of Prim 's phone. <em>**

**_"I'm sorry, but there's a frustrated Katniss inside. And she will probably kill me." Prim said._**

**_All I could think was she was mad at me. I just have no idea what I did wrong. _**

**_"So talk" Prim said on the other side of the line._**

**_"I don't know what to say. I don't even know what I did wrong Prim!" _**

**_"Just come here Peeta, I think that's the.." Some yelling interrupted Prim. _**

**_"He can't come here! And you should stop putting your nose into this!" I heard on the background. _**

**_"Katniss! COME BACK!" I heard Prims voice shouting._**

**_What is happening there! I just tried to listen but I still didn't get it at all._**

**_"Uhh Peeta, Just stay at school." Then she hang up in my ear. _**

**_On that exact moment the bell rang and I went to the cafeteria. Still only thinking about Katniss. About her Laugh, Her smile, Her eyes. Her pretty pretty eyes.  
>I was in line for lunch. I have to forget about Katniss. She isn't worth it. At least that is what I tried to talk myself into. I saw enough pretty girls. There's actually one next to me. She's Abby Hawthorne. Yes you see that right. She's gale's sister. She's nice but no one is talking to her cause of what her brother did. <em>**

**_I got my plate and filled it with junk. I saw there was only one strawberry smoothie left. Hoping no one was taking it. I tried to grab it as fast as possible but Abby's hand came over mine. Damn. _**

**_"Oh I'm sorry take it." She said really shy. I felt kind off bad for her. She never did something wrong. Gale did. _**

**_"No it's fine Abby, here take it." I gave her the smoothie and put it on her plate. We were at the checkout. She looked at me with big eyes._**

**_"You know my name!" She asked. _**

**_"Yes of course I do." I felt REALLY bad for her. Realizing she haven't been called at her name lately but only bad words I'd rather not say. _**

**_"Okay." She walked away. _**

**_"Hey Abby!" I shouted at her. And I knew I was gonna regret this. But this is what I should do. _**

**_"You want to sit with me?" I asked her. First she looked at me with disbelief. _**

**_"Really!" She asked. _**

**_"Yeah sure." I walked next to her to the table she usually sits at. Alone. Everything is better than the guys around me. _**

Katniss POV

I ran to school with my sweater and glasses on. I wanted to see Peeta. I don't know why. Maybe to apologize. But I wanted to see him. I walked to the cafeteria.  
>I had the cap on cause people would recognize me, just by my hair. Which looked shitty btw.<br>I took my glasses of and looked for him.

What I found wasn't what I expected. I saw him sitting with Abby. Abby Hawthorne. Who was I kidding. Of course he would go on with life. He doesn't even need me. They were laughing. I felt something that I felt before. But not much. Jealousy.  
>I didn't know what I was doing and this was probably the worst idea ever. But it only took my 2 second to fix my braid in something proper. And 5 seconds to walk over to Peeta and Abby. Abby and I were like sisters before the Gale thing.<p>

"Well hello Abby! What a surprise to see you here with Peeta." I sat next to Peeta but I was only facing her. I saw Peeta looking at me with VERY big eyes.

"oh hey Katniss." She looked ashamed. Even though she knew nothing about Peeta and me.

"Katniss what are you.." I interrupted him.

"So it seems like my ex "sister" And my boyfriend have SOO much fun together, huh." I laughed a really fake smile to her.

"You must be fucking me." Peeta said to himself.

Abby looked really ashamed. "Oh I'm sorry, I'll just go." She already took her plate.

"Bye!" I said fake.. again. This is so not me.

"No Abby stay, Katniss. 5 minutes now." He looked really angry at me. "I'll be right back." he said to Abby.

He took my arm and pulled me to somewhere more silence.

"What are you doing Katniss!" He shouted at me.

I don't want him to be angry. "I don't know.. I was just jealous." I felt my head getting really hot.

"So what now, You finally found out you love me. And then just randomly be rude to Abby. Why are you doing that!" He was talking less angry.

I didn't know what to say, or how to say it in the right way.

"Yes."

"What yes?"

"Please say yes."

"When?" I made him really confused.

"Now, Cause I'm asking you to be my boyfriend."

**OH YES SHE DID IT. Please Review If you want more. I'm reading everything and I love it. Tell everyone to read it :D I'd love you for ever! **

**Next one will be up next week  
>:D <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know I'm the worst ever. But I have been really busy, and I wanted it to be good and don't disappoint you guys. In this one there will be some more THG links. I like to do that. Keep the links in it you know. Peeniss is totally on and in love and they start it of texting each other! YEAH. please read and Review. HOpe you guys enjoy it!**

Katniss' pov

Well. That was a nice dream I had there. I saw the sun coming through my curtains, I turned to see my alarm clock. 6.30 and Wide awake. My pillow buzzed and I grabbed it before it was even done buzzing.

_Good morning, girlfriend. How did you sleep?_

_x.p_

There was a big smile on my face and I texted him back.

_Good morning sunshine! I slept great,  
>Dreamed about you (:<br>What about you hun?_

_X. K_

I got out of my bed pulled on a house robe and walked downstairs, with my phone of course. On the breakfast table I saw Prim already eating some toast with crumbled egg and bacon. Some juice that just been made and it was like this is the best day of my life. On the last step of the stairs My phone vibrated again.

_Hmm, dreams about me… I Like!  
>I slept well! What are you having for breakfast?<em>

_X P_

I laughed and Prim looked at me with that "look".

"What is it Prim?" I said getting the same breakfast as her.

"Nothing." She said with a big smile on her face.

_If you come early you can grab a bite here and then we'll go to school_ ?  
><em>Only if you want to!<br>xx K_

I did some crumbled egg on my toast when my phone buzzed again. Prim was first and read his text.

"Come on Prim give it to me!" I said while I was trying to get the thing out of her hands.

"What is it Katniss! Since when do you have anything to hide from me! I can read it, and I will." She said with her head held high.

I gave up on this fight already. Way to tired for this.

"Well.. What is he say?" I said with a mouth full of egg and bacon.

"oh just that he'll be here in 10 minutes." She gave me my phone and it took me 2 seconds to realize why she used that tone. I was still a Sleepy head and Peeta will be here in 10 minutes. There was the panic attack. Prim just had a mean laugh on her face while I was totally tripping. I shoved my chair away and I ran away from it as it fell on the ground. I Jumped upstairs 2 steps a time. When I came in to my room I grabbed A towel and ran to the shower. In 2 minutes I was done in de shower. Being clumsy.. Which was so not me. I brushed it, made a fast braid. Brushed my teeth and as smooth as I am, put on some sweatpants with a tight long sleeve black shirt and went back down.

I was running out of breath, when the bell rang. Prim was pissing her pants as I went for the door, panting like crazy.

I opened the door and saw his perfect self.

"Hi" Peeta said with his beautiful voice. "You look pretty." He said with this cheeky smile.

"Peeta, please. I just came out of the shower. I have sweatpants on." I looked at him coming closer to my face.

"You're more than perfect." I closed the door behind me before he kissed me.

I closed my eyes when he carefully laid his hands on my cheeks. His lips touched mine and my whole body felt really warm. He stopped kissing me, still looking in my eyes.

"Prim is watching us." He said again with a smile.

I looked behind me as I saw the curtains move.

"Let's get in, I baked you something and you have to eat it." He said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"Morning Prim." He said as he grabbed a chair and made himself comfortable. "Come one sit down, you need to eat."

He opened his bag and the smell completely came at me.

"Peeta! What is this." I said when I fast picked up the chair and sat next to him.

"They are cheese buns, I baked them this morning." He put them all on the table and I was about to eat them all.

"Come on, lets eat!"

I think I need to marry him.

"Katniss, you really need to eat now." Peeta mentioned.

oops, I was kind off staring, wasn't I. I took a bite of it and I seriously just eat the whole think in a few second. Lady like .. not really.

"You ready to go?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah sure." I grapped a few of them and got my bag.

"Prim, make sure you get the lazy ass out okay?" I yelled at her.

"Yeah, Yeah sure. Go."

"Bye prim!" Peeta said and he closed the door.

When we were in the car we just went silent. He knows how I like to be silent in the car. It calms me down. But he broke it.

"I can kiss you at school, And grab your hand and stuff?" He asked it very shy.

"Yes you can." He parked the car and looked at me.

"I like this Katniss." Again that smile I couldn't resist.

"Me too." I went for a little kiss. "Come on lets go." We stepped out and I saw all the faces. and I was really in the mood of making a statement.

When Peeta was next to me I grabbed his colar and pushed him on the car and gave him the most pasionate kiss ever. first he was a bit shocked but he accepted me fast and worked along with me. I heard people gasping. I pushed him away from me, turned around and bit my lip. Hand in hand we walked into the building. Everyone was staring at us.

"Katniss, Why I deserved that!" Peeta still said a little suprised.

"Is there someone at your house after school?" I asked him.

"No, why?"

"Than we have a date on continuing that kiss. Cause that was brilliant." He looked at me with very.. very big eyes.

He stumbled an "uh uhh kay. okay." And than geve me a hug.

"Are you sure?" He said in my ear."

"Absolutely."

ITS SHORT I KNOW! **I'm SORRY and I will write something longer next time.. I hope! :D**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! please review and give me tips**

**Love you guys.**


	8. I AM FREAKING SORRYYYYY! :

Hey guys. First I want to wish you all a Happy new year!  
>I'm really sorry, I haven't been writing for like a month. But I was really busy and I needed to sort some things out.<p>

Just personal shizzz. BUT! There will be coming way more of this story! And I will give it to you! I promise! this story is going to be finished.

You all, go follow my Twitter account so I know that you read my story and liked or disliked it. And spam my mentions if you want more cause that will defo  
>get me going! my twitter is DeadlyRobsten sooo yeah.<p>

And ermm.. I'm again really sorry! and the next chapter will be up soon, it will be spicy and nice... and maybe we'll find out what Gale did! ... (there is no way guys xD) I'm gonna wait with that! ;)

I Love ALL the readers.. and make sure you spam my twitter.. really just do it :D

Much love,

Quinn


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, Here it finally is. Chapter 8. I will be writing as much as I can.. But school is a pain in the ass! This is erm.. Katniss will be facing some things You know... Things that might have to do with a very nice character that is like so exciting for me cause you think about him all the time but he never appears. YES I'm talking about Gale. I just wanna say that I love gale. And he's my fave in the Fanfic. (lol weird)  
>Go read, Review and follow my twitter to tell me you read it and what you thought! :D<em>

**Peeta's POV**

**I swear. My heart is going wild and my head just lost it. How is it possible that I date the most perfect girl on this earth. She's beautiful. Sweet, amazing.. and I really, Really got it this time. And no… it's not like the biggest problem in the world that my girlfriend actually has a body like a goddess. **

"**Wow bro, How do you do that?" Danny said.**

**They really need to stop calling me Bro.. it's so awkward.**

"**Yeah, like… Never thought Peeta Mellark would get a girl like that!" Danny said. **

"**I Have to be honest man, Never thought it would happen between us. But actually tonight it will." I said with the biggest grin on my face. Really I was smiling from ear to ear.**

"**yeahh" Danny said dreamy. I looked at his face as he realized what I just told him "NOO WAY!"**

"**Yes way.." I said laughing.**

"**Eyya GUYS, come up here." He was calling on some of the guys at the end of the hallway. They came as fast as they could.. Of course. It was me and Danny who were calling. It kinda gets old to be seen as an alpha in a group of guys. **

"**Mellark Go. This something I need to discuss with my guys." Danny said Sending me away with his hand.**

"**Okay dude.. Class is starting anyway." I seriously don't want to know what these guys are up to. Cause it can be nothing but a very bad thing. Like for real.**

Katniss POV.

Since I got out of the car this morning I had the feeling I needed to clean my sheets. I think it is kind of the right time to apologize to Abby. I really made a fool of myself. And we really were close before… "that" happened. Abby lost her brother. Which is probably worst than losing your boyfriend.  
>I had to talk to her. When I was with Gale. His home was practically mine. His mother was like partly mine and they took care of me. I took care of Abby. She was my extra little sister. Even though she's only a year younger. She's a small girl. She dressed like her brother did. I think the reason I stopped talking with her was that she reminded me to much of her brother.<p>

I had my first class with her, I just needed to make sure we'd share a desk. The bell rang when I walked into the history class. The smell of that god awful perfume of the teacher hit me the second I came in.

Fuck. The first thing I saw was that we were getting out tests back. Fuck again. The second thing I saw was that Arizone was sitting next to Abby. Biggest sigh.

I walked up to their desk to ask Abby to practically fuck off.

"Erm, Arizone. Can I please sit here. I need to talk to Abby. And that won't work if we are that much away from eachother."

"What the hell.. But I'm." Arizone struggled.

"Please."

She got her stuff and went to sit at the table by the window.

Abby closed her whole body of for me by almost turning her back to me. The teacher started talking and I got my books and notebook. It took me 10 minutes to decide how to talk to her.

I got a piece of paper from my notebook and began to write on it.  
><em>Abby?<em>

_Katniss._

_How are you?_

_What do you want._

Okay.. I think that's a realistic way to react.

_I wanted to apologize. And to tell you that I miss you. And that I'm the worst sister ever. And that I should've been there for you when the whole Gale thing happened. I'm sorry I left you alone._

I shoved the piece of paper to her side again.

I saw that she got tears in her eyes.

She turned it back to me without writing anything on it.

"Come with me after school, I'm going to cook dinner. Peeta and Prim will be there. And we can catch up?" I whispered.

She nodded. "That would be nice katniss, thanks."

I think it's the right thing to face all the facts. To face Abby again.

**Peeta's POV**

**3 classes long I've been getting weird faces from really every guy here. People I know and that I never even mentioned.  
>I walked in the cafeteria to look for Katniss. I saw her coming in at through the other door. When we looked each other in the eyes<br>I mentioned how many guys came in at the same time. Danny was in front of them with a mega phone. I was watching what he was doing. It got really hectic when I heard Danny scream. "Throw em boys."  
>All the guys came around me screamed and yelled and threw stuff at me. I got one of it on my face when I realized they were throwing condoms at me. And I really wished that I was dead.<br>It's the Condom prank. It's a tradition to throw a tsunami of condoms over the Guy who will have or has had sex with the hottest girl in the school. Apparently that was Katniss.. And I was the dick head to tell Danny about it. **

"**Be proud of my boy… He will GET SOME tonight." Danny was yelling. **

**I was looking for Katniss, When I saw that she Run away crying. **

**This. Fucking. Asshole. **

**I got up to the table Danny was standing on and before I knew I had my fist already ready for him.**

"**Ey bro! haha I had to." He could finish his line. I hit him with the worst hook I ever gave to someone. He fell of the table and hit the ground really hard. **

"**Really.. 'BRO'. Never call me that again. This was a DICK move man. You knew she was there." I walked away to go search for Katniss. **

**I am so screwed.**

****_Uh oh... things in paradise are not going like they shouulldd.. I like it.  
>I have a question for you guys: What do you think Gale did? Really all the guesses are cool! I want to know all of them!<em>

_Give the answer to me in a tweet with #DWYS behind it to DeadlyRobsten , or leave it here in a Review._

_Can't wait to write more!_

_Much Love,_

_Quinnn_


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey all you sexy people. I know I'm the most stupid person on earth but I forgot my password to Fanfiction. So thats why I didn't wrote for such a long time. I'm really happy with this chapter since the last one was pretty shitty xD. SO I hope you enjoy this. **

I'm gonna kill him. I'll get in jail. I will seriously kill him. That was all I could think about walking to my car. That was the moment I realized I got here in his car. Fuck. I was standing on the middle of the parking lot, dropped my bag on the ground. All these thoughts went through my head and it was only like 2 seconds later when I realized I just threw my phone on the ground. That thing is dead.

Crying I fell on the ground. What was I thinking anyways. Acting all seductive, actually trusting anyone. I was so not myself and it made me feel sick.

"Katniss! Katniss where are you?" I heard Peeta screaming my name from somewhere far away. When I looked around to see where his voice came from I saw that Abby was standing about a meter away from me. She was looking out for me. She's really the sweetest.

"Do you wanna talk to him?" she asked me.

"I really don't know what I want right now." It was the truth that I told. I don't know if I wanna talk to him. It's not that I wanna escape him. Or escape school I just want to escape me. I want to get out of this body. Go to a place where… I don't know. Maybe I'd wanna be a bird. Just flying around a bit. Shitting on people's heads. Really. That's the better life.

Abby said "I'll leave you two alone." When I realized that Peeta was just a few paces away.

"Katniss."

I couldn't look at him.

"katniss, I'm really sor." "Peeta just bring me home please." I interrupted him while I made my decision I don't need his explanation.

"Katniss please?"

"can you bring me home, peeta. That's all I'm asking for."

He looked at me and then took off to his car. He took two steps as he pointed to the ground.

"Is that your phone?" He asked.

I just kept walking.

In the car there was a full silence. This one I didn't like. Peeta kept looking at me. I kept being irritated.

"Katniss could you just listen to me while I explain what happened. You don't even know what's the full story ." Peeta was almost begging.

"Katniss… please?"

"Stop the car." I said. He looked at me confused. "I'm serious, stop the car."

He stopped it on the side of the road.

I opened the door and went out of the car and slammed the door closed. I didn't wanna talk. I'm in a serious.. serious bad state right now. It felt like Peeta was the guy I could believe. But he ends up being like all the other boys. He would just tell everyone about what I was going to do with him. I walked to my house.

Peeta kept driving in the same pace as I was walking and yelled at me.

"Katniss come in!"  
>"K, don't be stupid!"<br>"Come on you'll get a cold."  
>"fuck get in here katniss. Can't you really see I love you?"<br>"Isn't that enough reason to get in?"

My anger was cropping up to a massive ball when I exploded. I slammed my hands onto the car. Punched it a time while screaming. "Get out and leave me alone." I kicked it another time and walked away again. Peeta was crying now.

"okay." He said. I couldn't look at him crying so I just walked away. I saw the car gaining pace when he overtook me I turned 90 degrees and ran. I was near the park and decided to … okay I can't really decide anything. I just do and see where I end up. Like in the old days. It's exactly what I did to keep my mind of what Gale did. I walked to the big tree. I climbed in it. It was something that have became really natural, I didn't even have to look where to place my feet. I now was so high in this tree nobody underneath me would notice me. Also I climbed up so fast there would be nobody noticing that. I was really in my own green cloud. I leaned with my back to the trunk when I felt something weird on it. Then I remembered. I used to use this tree as a journal. Only carving a few words so I could understand it myself but in case someone read it they wouldn't understand.

I was at the spot where I came for the first time. I wrote about what gale did. I read the words making the story in my head.

_He loved handle there was understand why? Kidnapped dark school hostage he cried he cried . . ._

Then I saw something I couldn't remember at all. Seriously I must have blocked this or .. this can't be true. How is this possible. Why can't I remember this. The last words I readwere.

_Peeta gunshot bleeded he saved me. _

I wanted to get away from this tree. That what once felt like a home felt like a liar. I tried to get off when I slipped. It was a long fall. A lot of branches and leaves in my face. My fall ended on something really, REALLY hard. It felt like I got pierced by something. I heard some people screaming on the background. I wanted to focus my eyes but I just couldn't. I felt hands touching me I don't know who or what but I lifted up. Wait .. am I dead? No. If I were dead I couldn't think. I just have to keep thinking. I was thinking and I heard what was going on around me but there was nothing that felt save to me. I drove off in my thoughts and the last sound I heard was some sirens.

**Oh shit! something piercing her ... Sirens. uh oh.**

don't forget to review. tell me on twitter the answer on this question: What would you do if you would be in a situation like Katniss', Talk to peeta or do what she does?

Tell me on :DeadlyRobsten muchh love!


	11. Chapter 10

**It has been a looong loong time. But here you have what you guys have been waiting for. I reveal. What Gale do to make katniss so messed up. I've seen some really cool reviews and everyone labeling me as fave athor is really cool. Hope you enjoy it guys! xx**

When I woke up I felt some sort of pressure on my chest. Like I was stuck somewhere. When I opened my eyes I realized where I was. There was a lot of light coming in instantly. I wanted to protect my eyes from the light with my hands. Something was keeping my hand from moving and when I looked at my arm I saw what it was. There was an infusion stuck in my arm.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as I tried to pull it out of me.

There was an alarm going off as soon as I pulled and a few seconds later there was a nurse. And she wasn't alone. My mom was there, and prim too. And surprisingly someone I haven't seen in ages cause he's always gone for his business trips.  
>Which I don't believe shit of. He's probably just cheating on my mum. But hey in this way my mum and little sister are happy and that's all I cared about.<p>

"Katniss!" My mum said as she ran to the hospital bed I was in.  
>As I turned to my mum, the nurse took care of the infusion.<p>

"Mum, what am I doing here?" I asked worried.

"Sweetie, you fell out of a tree, into the bird pool with the high decoration. The falling movement on the decoration made it pierce your body! You're lucky You're alive!" She said crying

Da fuq was happening for fucks sake.

"Mum, where was this?"  
>"In the park sweetie." She grabbed my hand, while she kissed it multiple times I remembered what happened. The tree. Peeta, I need to see peeta.<p>

"Prim, do you know where peeta is?" I asked her interrupting my mum's rant on how I should take better care of myself.

"Erm, he's sleeping outside." She said. This is the first time I saw Prim being actually fully serious. And wait. Sleeping?

I looked outside the window and it must be like 8pm. What did I do, Seriously?

"Can I maybe talk to him? And can the rest maybe leave?" Was it rude? Maybe. But I needed Peeta. And the conversation we're going to have doesn't include input from any family members.

"Yeah sure I'll wake him up for you." Prim walked away immediately.  
>My parents took their time, I saw the disappointment on my dads face for not really mentioning him.<p>

"Dad, Can I have a hug first?"  
>His went on happy mode in a split second. When everyone finally left, Peeta walked in the room. With bed hair, Sweat pants and a slight v-neck on top.<p>

"Hi" He waved.

"Come closer please." I told him. He did what I asked.  
>When I tried to sit right there was this ache in my stomach and back.<p>

"Katniss, You can't sit like that yet, You were pierced! Just lay down." He said.

"So where is it?" I said in panic.

"Where is what katniss?"

"Your scar? The scar of the bullet?"

"Why would you want me to show that now?" He was confused

"So it's real? You really saved me from gale when he kept me hostage?" I got tears in my eyes.

"You didn't know that Katniss? How is that" I interrupted his talking with a kiss, I pulled him down and kissed hom. As I continued I tasted that he didn't brush his teeth yet. Not that I care.

When he stopped the kiss he smiled. I held his hand when he sat down on a chair next to my bed. A few minutes after sitting there just looking at each other, he asked.

"Katniss, how come you didn't remember that?"

I thought about it. "I think I just blocked out a few thing of that day."

"So tell me, what do you remember?" He asked carefully, making sure he's not asking the wrong questions.

I ducked deep into my thoughts at the very beginning of what happened that day:

_It was a Thursday, I had a science essay that I needed to hand in that Friday. And I was working on it, together with Peeta. I remember not liking it at all because it was just too awkward for me, but the teachers chose your partners for you. We would meet up at the library at school. All day I haven't heared a thing from Gale, so I just thought he was having a bad day again. At the library we worked on the essay as I got a text. It was from Gale, saying:_

"_Do you really love me? Only me?"_

_I thought it was a strange thing to ask do I just answered it._

"_Yes, Of course I do."_

_When I pressed send, I turned back to Peeta. He asked. "What are you worried about?"_

_I told him. "Nothing, Something just doesn't feel right today."_

_Outside the door I heard someone's phone beeping. A second after that the doors were kicked in and Gale was in the door steps, With this huge gun in his hands."_

"Everything between that and me being outside with my mum, is just a total blur to me." I told peeta. I was Crying. Not just a bit but a lot!

"Do you want me to tell you all that happened?" He asked me.

I nodded, lay down with my eyes closed. Crying because the memories were coming back.

**don't worry. You'll get the rest. If you want to say something about it directly to me. Mention me on Twitter TributeRobsten. Review ofcourse and tell people to read this fic! :D**


	12. Chapter 11 peace in paradise

**Hii, you guys, here is the next chapter. I know.. what gale did was a total. lols saw that one coming. Next things I have in mind won't be :D I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, it's not that much. wrote it on the subway. please enjoy!**

I just told her everything. How Gale was aiming the pistol. Talking, seriously, like a mental person. I just knew the instant that Gale aimed at her I'd jump.  
>There was no way I would let her get hurt by him. She was already scarred enough with the words he said. Just thinking about it makes me wanna throw up.<br>I told her that when he was about to shoot I jumped and took the bullet. In my roll I took katniss and we got behind the desk. The police came in. Shot gale  
>in his leg and took him with them. I was just sitting there with Katniss in my hands. She didn't look at me. Not even once. I thought it was just because of<br>the shock. But I never though she wouldn't remember me "saving" her. I was walking towards her home. Since she was dismissed from the hospital,  
>I made sure I's come by and check if she's okay. And I had to keep prim busy. She wasn't taking it so good, seeing her big sister in that much pain.<br>I was at the door and as a surprise to me her dad opened the door.

"Oh good evening, Mr. Everdeen. Haven't seen you in a while!" There was a whole bunch of sarcasm in my words.  
>After the talk, Katniss and I had in the hospital, she wanted to talk to her dad again. I searched the whole place, but that man<br>was nowhere to be found. I called him but got immediate voicemail. And he didn't go see her in the past 2 months.

"No indeed Peeta, business. You'll get the same when you're older." He nodded while I stepped in the house.  
>"Yeh sure, only difference with you and me. I wouldn't leave when my daughter was in this situation." I didn't look at him when I said it and without further ado I went to Katniss' room.<p>

She was sleeping, I gave her a kiss and went to see Prim. I saw she was sleeping too. What is with these people. It's hardly seven PM. Unluckily for Prim, I wasn't afraid to wake HER! I ran to her, jumped on the bed and bounces till she woke up, in shock. I jumped off and looked at what she did to her. Yes. This is satisfaction.

"Really Peeta, really. You needed to do this? Come on." She got out of her bed, got some sweat pants on, brushed her teeth, got her hair in a knot and she was done in like 6 minutes. What an amazing kid.

"So mate, what's the plan?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Well… I took some stuff from the bakery. And I thought… Let's bake a cake!" I said with my jolly face.

"That it totally what you and Kat do." She said with a smirk on her face.

Oops. Busted.

"yeh..But it would be an honor to do this with you!"

She simply laughed at me and said: "Oh come on, let's do this." She walked past me and I followed her towards the kitchen. She sat down the kitchen counter.

"So what kind of cake are we making?"

"Well because I know it's your fave… We'll make a chocolate cake." I said with a smile on my face. She just shook her head but said no words.

Whilst preparing the cake their dad came sit at the kitchen table, reading the paper. Why is he making it awkward. He knows I don't like him right? Well one thing is for sure He's not gonna destroy my "Prim and me" time. Even though she's just a kid. I love her, and she's one of the smartest people I know.

"So how have things been at school? Still doing as awesome as always?" I asked.

"Duh, of course I am, pass me the sugar." She was concentrating on getting the rights proportions. I gave her the sugar when looking at her dad.

"You knew Prim is like the A student of the year? Especially in biology. You must be so proud!" I maybe am going too far. Not that I give a lot of shits about that one. Prim just ignored it. But her dad was looking straight at me.

"Of course I know. Prim will be a great doctor" He said.

"Yes she will." I said really quiet.

"So how is Katniss? Did she walk on her own already?"

"Yeah, she walked a circle around the house. Mum and I were walking aside her but she was really willing to walk again." Prim said, in her awesome way of saying things.

"Wow, that's great!" I poured the chocolate into prims bowl.

"And she'll be really happy to see you again obviously!"

Katniss and I were kind of in a full relationship right now. When I was out of school I'd come to her house. Made homework there. Sometimes I slept over in her room. But never in her bed. She was to fragile for that. But the last couple of days have been do good, I can probably get it her bed. Just to cuddle. But only being close with her is enough for me.

"Hi Peeta, darling, how are you doing?" It was an hour later. Mr. Everdeen was already gone. And we were expecting katniss to wake up soon to get some food. Ms. Everdeen came up to me and gave me peck on my cheek.

"Oh totally awesome actually!" I said finishing up the cake.

"Good to hear, and erm…How is your dad?"

She's asking too much about him lately.

"Oh great! Bakery is doing well and life is just rolling like it should be." Prim and I decorated the cake with strawberry's

"Oh good!"

"Mom?"That was katniss' voice and my heart skipped a bit. I just love her voice. It's so serene.

"Coming!"

Walking the stairs wasn't the easiest exercise to do for her. So she still needed help with it. Her mum ran up to help her.

"Hi babe!" I turned and saw her in her PJ's and bedhair. I quickly walked up to her, and gave her a kiss. I got my hands on her back and pulled her towards me a bit.

"Well hello, what a beautiful hairdo!" I said with a crooked smile.

"Ha. Ha. I'm freaking hot like this." She said laughing.

"You are… You definitely are." I thought.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Erm, I think 2 hours now?" I looked at Prim and she nodded. "Yes 2 hours."

"Aww dude, you could've just wake me! I wouldn't mind. I was dreaming about you anyways." She blinked at me. What a teaser.

"But, why would I? I came here to bake a chocolate cake with Prim." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and went to the kitchen counter to finish this cake. Katniss laughed, sat down to wait with a cup of tea.

**Aww cute shit and no trouble in paradise... you know what happens after that! I'm actually ready to pull a Collins or a rowling on this story. Break your little hearts and stuff... I hope you guys liked the new chapter. Keep telling your friends about it, tweet it and stuff. If you do tell me, you guys are the best so you'll get a shoutouttt :D**

**much love,**

**Quinn**


End file.
